Learning to be Yourself
by 1001twisteddreams
Summary: Artemis and Alex meet by chance outside a club and hit it off instantly but will an over protective Butler and Juliet get in the way... WARNING:Yaoi (boyxboy)
1. Chapter 1

This is my scond fic, hope you guys enjoy and review...

I dont own any characters in this fic etc etc

there will be yaoi(boyxboy), mature content and all that stuff

thanks for reading and again plz plz review

* * *

Artemis Fowl & Alex Rider (crossover) Fan-fiction

Artemis Fowl sat at his desk his slim pale fingers blazing across the sleek key board of his computer. He was detached from the real world, submerged in the plans and schemes of the future. Then as he felt he was finally getting somewhere butler silently stepped into the room and quietly said: "you've been in here for a long time why don't you go outside for some fresh air. Go and have fun like other kids your age."

"Yeah Arty!" Juliet chirped burst in into the room. "I could totally take you to some cool places. You know, underground or mainstream, whatever scene you're into.

Artemis looked up from the screen coolly "I have no idea what you two are talking about but as you can see I'm in the middle of some important work"

"No, no more _work_" Juliet said firmly "we are going out"

Artemis argued valiantly but there was no swaying Juliet and a quarter of an hour later Artemis was dressed in 'normal' teen clothes and Juliet was dragging him out of the house. He was wearing a black t-shirt with random chemical jargon written in silver graffiti with a red hoodie and slim but not skinny dark wash jeans and black converse sneaker. Juliet drove while talking a mile a minute and Artemis was tuning her out mostly. In the end she settled on taking him to a new modern bar/club (which Artemis was definitely too young to get in) but it was casual dress and atmosphere, mostly smart people (but no one was ever as smart as Artemis) minimal dancing going on- perfect for the night.

It was no problem getting in as Juliet knew the guy at the door and he owed her not one but a million favours. Inside they got a table on the upper level of the bar where they had a good view of everyone below which was Juliet's idea. After many failed attempts at Juliet introducing Artemis to various good looking girls in the bar and Artemis failing at conversation or just ignoring the poor girls. Perhaps they were a little too old for him but Artemis didn't act his age he was more an adult than she was but so far her match making was a bust. Soon Artemis was tired of Juliet's antics and of failing at talking to the girls. He was mad at himself for not knowing how to be social and at Juliet for forcing him to confront this fact. He excused himself to get some fresh air and contemplated running away- getting a taxi back to Fowl manor and not facing Juliet until tomorrow. He stood in the dimly lit street outside the bar feeling awkward in his clothes and in his skin when a voice called out to him.

"Hey! You ok?" a tall blonde teen asked Artemis

The boy looked a little older that Artemis about 16ish. He was laughing as he balanced a very drunk young woman on his shoulder; she had red hair and was laughing too but more drunkenly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heya. thanks for reading if you are reading this XD... _

_plz review and if u have already thanks! _

_If u havent bad luck for 7 years..._

_same stuff as 1st chap: yaoi, mature content etc..._

_dont own any characters

* * *

_

"Hey! You ok?" a tall blonde teen asked Artemis

The boy looked a little older that Artemis about 16ish. He was laughing as he balanced a very drunk young woman on his shoulder; she had red hair and was laughing too but more drunkenly.

"Are you by yourself?" the boy asked a bit concerned.

"I'm fine." Artemis found his concern condescending and wanted him to go away. "I'm with a friend, she's inside" he said coolly.

"Well I guess we'll keep you company till she comes out. Jack here needs to sober up since she drove us here."

"Why don't you drive?"

"I'm only 14. I don't have a licence. How old did take me for?" he asked with a smirk

"About 16 or older because of your height. And she looks too old to be friends with a 14 year old" he said carelessly

Artemis analysed the boy he was tall and leanly muscled, well built for someone his age; he had brown eyes which as hard as he tried not to notice them they were sad eyes. He spoke with a London accent which Artemis found attractive (the accent not the boy he found himself thinking ruefully) though he had to admit the boy was attractive, the kind of boy the teenage girls would pine for. He noticed the boy's arm in the dim light had a few faint scars and a newer bruise in an in-between state of healing mostly bluish with some ugly yellow parts. He wondered about the scars but didn't stare or ask. Instead he looked at Jack, the red head; she was currently sitting on the side walk she didn't look like she was going to be in any state to drive soon.

"Do you know how to drive?" Artemis asked

"Yeah but-"

"Then you drive. Its late I doubt you'll meet any police"

"I don't really have that much practice..." he said nervously

"Well, I guess I could drive and my friend could meet me at your place"

"Really? Thanks." Not even asking the other boy's age. "My name's Alex, by the way. Alex Rider"

"Artemis Fowl" he said a little haughty extending his hand formally for Alex to shake. Alex shook firmly noticing even though he was slim and pale Artemis hand a strong grip. He turned to Jack his Guardian and friend and asked for the keys to the car. It was hilarious but annoying to see her like this, annoying because she didn't listen to a word he said but hilarious otherwise.

"Come on, Jack. Jack look at me. The keys" Alex said patiently

While Alex was coaxing the keys form his drunken friend Artemis sent Juliet a text which didn't really tell the truth but told her that he had met a friend was going to over to his place. He doubted that Juliet would take it well being abandoned at the club when she had brought him there. But it was better to leave with a stranger than continue the awkward match making with Juliet.

"Here" Alex said dropping the keys into Artemis's hand. "That's the car" he gestured as they walked towards it.

Artemis smirked. It was a gorgeous car and very fast but he didn't have butler with him to intimidate the police out of a speeding ticket but what was the problem; he'd pay the ticket and have a little fun.

"Cool car!" Artemis said in a good imitation of a regular teenager but being sincere all the same.

"Yeah it is, isn't it" Alex grinned at the sleek black car in front of them. It had been Jack's surprise for his birthday even if was a rental just sitting in such a car was cool enough.

Where are do you live? Artemis asked

Alex explained and Artemis sped off. He drove manically fast and didn't even slow down for turns. Artemis smiled at Alex judging his reaction. The blonde was smiling. The wind coming from the window ruffled both boys his hair. The drive was quick but Alex told jokes that Artemis understood and found funny by the time they reached Alex's apartment they were friends which was rare for Artemis who never had any connection with anyone his age. Artemis helped carry Jack from the back seat of the car to the elevator. She had one arm over each boys shoulder and they half dragged her to the elevator.

"Come on in" Alex said he had Jack on his back "have a seat, feel at home" he said as he carried Jack to her room.

The two teens dropped Jack in her bed and sat around the living room Artemis had removed his hoodie as the apartment was warm and the exertion from carrying Jack had heated him up. Alex had also taken off the leather jacket he had been wearing and had a plain white t-shirt on and Artemis thought he looked like an advert for designer jeans.

"I've never met anyone like you Artemis. You're different from kids our age"

"I could say the same thing about you Alex. I don't really relate to people our age, I don't really have teenage friends"

"How am I different?" Alex asked innocently curious

"Well the unexplained bruises and scars could indicate you've been in a dangerous situation recently and in the past. You have a certain air of wisdom about you that implies you've lived through difficult experiences"

"You can read all that in the short time you've known me?" Alex said Skeptical

"I'm pretty good at reading people. In a strange way I think we are similar"

"We're old kids"

"That's one way of looking at it. I'd call it maturity"

Alex and Artemis were sitting side by side on the looking intently at each other analysing and trying to understand each other.

"I've got a way for us to get know each other better" Alex said with a mischievous grin.

"What's that?" Artemis asked curiously

Alex left the room and came back with a bottle and to shot glasses.

"Tequila? Not a chance" Artemis said shaking his head and Alex laughed

"Hell yeah! Come on what you afraid of?" he said taking a seat on the carpet on the wood floor.

"I'm not, I'm just being prudent."

Alex poured himself a shot and tossed it back like a pro and looked at Artemis expectantly. Artemis shook his head in disagreement but eventually nodded and Alex poured him a shot and he drank it and coughed and sputtered. The blonde laughed and laughed as he rolled around the floor.

"First time?" Alex laughed still laughing

"Shut up" Artemis replied smiling in spite of himself.

"Have you heard of the game 'I've never'"

"No"

"This is how it works: so I say something like I've never got shit-faced drunk and if you have you take a drink, get it?"

"Yes"

"The point is to be honest, ok? No cheating!"

Artemis laughed as he promised not to cheat

"I'll start…" Alex said. "I've never kissed a girl" Alex looked at Artemis who blushed then Artemis took a drink.

"Seriously?"

Artemis nodded

After a few more turns both boys had drank quite a few shots and the bottle was quickly going down when Alex said…

"It's your turn"

"Alright. I've never…kissed a boy" Artemis blurted without thinking. _What was that_ he thought _since when do I speak without thinking? I must be drunk._

Alex filled both their glasses and asked "so… you gonna drink?"

Artemis blushed and said no. Alex drank, swore and shook his head vigorously as the alcohol burned his throat.

Artemis looked at Alex slack jawed and repeated the blonde's question "seriously?"

"Yeah" Alex laughed at the look on Artemis boys face. "Ya' know if you want you can kiss me and ask that question so you can take a shot, you've hardly drank anything"

"You're joking right?"

"Try me" Alex said with a sly look

"You are so drunk" Art

"So be drunk with me" Alex

Artemis drained his glass for courage and moved to sit next to Alex on the carpet. The brunette boy blushed as he looked into Alex's face. Alex ran his fingers through Artemis's dark hair as he dotted his neck with kisses. Artemis sighed as a warm feeling spread over his whole body. He found himself lying on his back with Alex on top of him looking into his soft brown eyes. Alex gently traced the shape of Artemis's lips before kissing the smaller boy who tentatively kissed back his arms around Alex's neck pulling him close. Alex pushed his body against Artemis grinding their erections into each other. Alex pulled away from Artemis just long enough to pull off the smaller boy's shirt and have Artemis do the same to him. Alex kissed Artemis neck and chest and flat stomach savouring the feel of the other boy's smooth skin that moaned and sighed underneath him. They kissed again this time Alex ran his tongue along Artemis lips who willingly opened his mouth. Alex ran his tongue along the inside of Artemis's mouth and their tongues massaged each other and when they pulled away from each other they were panting for breath

Artemis was a light weight drinker and already more than tipsy so when Alex led him to his bedroom he didn't object he was more preoccupied with getting kissing Alex some more. Almost as if Alex had read his mind he suddenly pulled Artemis close and kissed him passionately and Artemis kissed back with equally fervour his hand moving over Alex's body and stopping at his round ass cheek Alex's fingers were entangled in Artemis's dark silky hair. The pair stepped through the door of Alex's room still kissing and fell onto the bed panting and tearing at each other's pants. Alex succeeded before Artemis and he pulled off the brunettes pants as Artemis raised his butt off the bed to help the process go faster, as soon as his pants were off Alex was all over him again kissing him deeply. Artemis felt as if he were on fire as if he would just disintegrate from the intensity of Alex's passion. Artemis also had to admit that he was pretty drunk and very uninhibited but he didn't care he wanted Alex. Artemis was young but he was not naïve he knew about sex in all its forms but he thought he was above this kind of mindless desire. He supposed that he wasn't after all.

"Artemis" Alex whisperer in the boy's ear.

"Hmmm" Artemis moaned as he nibbled on Alex's neck

Alex laughed and said "you're so horny when your wasted" gently disentangling Artemis from himself. "Listen" he said looking into Artemis's ice blue eyes; the Irish boy sighed and stopped trying to undress the blonde.

"I am not drunk" Artemis replied primly but his speech slurred and he laughed

Alex sighed.

"I don't think we should-"

"Don't think Alex" Artemis said "I want you. Now"

"You're drunk. Go to sleep we'll talk about this in the morning"

Artemis sighed "you're not going to make me beg are you, now" he said coyly turning to look at Alex with puppy dog eyes.

"Artemis, stop making this harder than it already is. I'm going to sleep on the couch"

"No" Artemis whined.

He was not himself tonight he thought in the back of mind; he was going to regret this when Alex reminded him of what he had said in the morning. "I'll behave, promise" he said getting under the covers and patting the side of the bed next to him.

Alex sighed in frustration and stripped off his pants and went to the bathroom adjoined to his room when he came back he was glad to see that Artemis had fallen asleep. God he thought the kid can't hold his liquor. And got into bed next to Artemis and quickly fell asleep too 


	3. Chapter 3

_So here is the next installment! enjoy and as always review are appreciated._

* * *

The next morning at Fowl Manor Butler was ready to go on the war path. Juliet had barely convinced him to wait till morning to see if Artemis came home on his own; she was totally convinced that he had met some pretty girl and she had talked him into going to another party that happened to be at her place… Butler was not convinced and to tell the truth, she was starting to worry as it was almost 11 am and Artemis still had not called home. Butler said not to call and wait because Artemis might be in a 'dangerous' situation. Butler had been pacing all morning and making calls he didn't let her hear. At 11:30 he left Fowl Manor without a word. Juliet was worried then to say the least.

Butler drove in a discreetly expense car to the club Juliet had taken his charge the previous evening and demanded to talk to the manager who was in his office in a back room of the club away from the noise of their working hours. Some money switched hands and soon Butler was watching the security tapes and seeing Artemis drive away with a blonde boy a few years older than his charge. Butler used his skill at reading lips to know the Blonde's name was Alex Rider. The boy didn't seem like an immediate threat but he couldn't be sure these days with teen assassins and child genius becoming the newest trend. After some investigation he had to work quite hard to know anything about the Rider boy but what he did find out was surprising indeed: the boy was a teenage spy for MI5 British intelligence and had a family history of spies and an assassin father. Butler was very worried now and ready for drastic action.

* * *

Alex snored and tossed violently in his sleep unknowingly rolling on top of Artemis and waking him. Artemis pushed Alex's arm off him and yawned and stretched instantly awake and with a splitting head ache.

"Shit" he muttered and looked to his side to see Alex shirtless and snoring softly.

Even when sober he definitely felt a tingling in his groin looking at the semi-naked blonde. He was tempted to touch Alex's tan skin, to kiss and to lick it. Artemis shook his head of those thoughts and made his way to the bathroom. When he came back Alex was awake and standing by the door of his room, his body was tensed to strike his posture reminded him butler when he was about to attack. For the second time that morning Artemis whispered "shit". He had forgotten all bout Butler and he had a strong suspicion why Alex was waiting by his door.

"Alex" he said softly

"Shh. There someone in the apartment"

"I know, don't worry it's just-"

"What do you mean 'you know'? He said walking towards him.

Artemis had to admit that he felt a strong thrill to see Alex walk towards him with a determined look on his face and he shuddered. He put his arm around Alex's waist, completely forgetting the situation and smiled looking up at the taller boy who smiled back leaning in to kiss him. The instant their lips touched a large muscular shape burst through the door. And then all hell broke loose.

"Shit" Artemis said

"Who the hell are you?" Alex asked sizing butler up

"Wait Alex" Artemis said from behind the blonde who had pushed him behind himself to protect him.

"Artemis" Butler said "do you care to explain?"

"You know him?" Alex asked

"Yes, of course. Butler, Alex. Alex, Butler. Now we all know each other"

"You're going to have to do better than that Artemis"

"Butler, spare me the bad cop routine"

"Was that a joke? Now that's a first."

"What's going on here Art?" Alex asked suspicious

Artemis sighed "Alex this Butler my…uh…bodyguard, I guess."

What was going on here Artemis was never at a loss for words and had never had any problem saying he was his bodyguard. What had this boy done to him? That was when butler remembered how he had found them kissing, no that can't be right but it was. He saw this look on Artemis's face he had never seen before it was intense and heated…

"Come on Alex" Artemis said as he tried to get past the blonde who blocked his way.

"I told you Butler is my body guard. He is not going to hurt me then, is he?"

"Your body guard. So tell me what he's doing breaking into my apartment?"

"Good question. I don't normally leave home without him. He was worried. Weren't you butler?" he asked, as he put his pants on, in a tone he had never heard the boy use. It was taunting and coy at the same time.

Alex still didn't trust Butler but relaxed his stance slightly and started to get dressed as well while ignoring butler.

When they were dressed they sat in the living room where their t-shirts where left the night before and Alex poured then all coffee still tense in Butler's presence. Butler noticed the Tequila bottled on the living room table.

"Tequila huh." he said, more a statement than a question

"Can we save the interrogation for later Butler? I have a splitting head ache" Artemis said running his hands through his typically immaculate hair which was messed into a style similar to Alex's.

Now he's sounding more like himself Butler thought as Alex sat on a couch across the room from Artemis. His charge made a face and Alex glanced at him and ignored it then Artemis pouted cutely at Alex and wordlessly the blonde stood and walked over to Artemis and sat on the 'love seat' with Artemis who laughed at the scowl on Alex's face at being manipulated. After a long silence Alex spoke was the first to speak.

"Now this is awkward." Alex said mutedly a while later

"Tell me about it" Butler replied

"So why do you have a bodyguard, Art?" he said running his fingers up and down Artemis's bare arm.

"Hmm" he murmured and he laughed as he thought: if only you knew half of the trouble I've gotten into. "It's complicated" Artemis said noncommittally

Butler laughed in his deep rumbling voice "well let's just say Artemis has an unnatural ability to get himself into trouble"

"And you bail him out" Alex said with a smirk

"What's wrong with you two? I've just about had it with the whole alpha battle. Are going to start butting heads now?"

"If I'm the Alpha male what does that make you?" Alex said with a smirk

Artemis stared; he'd walked into that one.

"Fuck you" he said blushing deeply.

"Gladly" Alex said just loud enough for Artemis to hear but Artemis suspected that Butler knew what Alex had said.

Artemis was dying to kiss Alex, to lick him, to fuck him but none of that was possible with Butler there. Artemis sighed deep in thought about how to get Butler to leave. He knew Butler could be so stubborn when he wanted to be. Alex but his arm round his shoulder as if he could tell what he was thinking. And then Artemis had a moment of clarity he didn't need to think of some scheme to get Butler off his back, he could just take Alex home with him. He whispered to Alex his idea and the blonde smiled and nodded. He stood up and announced that he was going to take a shower leaving Artemis and butler alone in the room.

"So what's going on here Artemis?" Butler asked seriously

"There is nothing 'going on' Butler. For once."

"Are you serious Artemis? Nothing? No scheme, no intricate plot, no conning"

"No, not this time old friend" Artemis said with a genuine smile "It feels good to be normal"

"Artemis, there is nothing normal about this" Butler said with a disgruntled look

"Oh come on old friend. There is nothing new or shocking about homosexuality. Don't be so closed minded"

"When did you decide that you're gay?"

"I didn't decide per say. Before yesterday I had never felt any sort of attraction to anyone so I couldn't really know, now could I? Please don't make this difficult Butler."

"When have I ever gotten you to change your mind, Artemis? I'm not going to start trying now."

Artemis smiled.

"I've never seen you smile this much. It's a nice change but there some things I have to tell you. Your friend Alex Rider is a spy, he works for MI5."

"Is that so…They are using teenagers now and I thought they couldn't stoop any lower. Well that's interesting but it's not my business and if you find out anything else that's not directly to me interests, I don't need to know. I've realised sometimes you can know too much. I'm going to see if Alex is ready to go."

"Go where Artemis?"

"Home with me, to Fowl Manor" he said with a smile.

"Artemis" Butler sighed "we hardly know anything about this boy. You can be serious about taking him home"

"He is coming home with us. It's not up for discussion."

Artemis opened the door silently to Alex's room and watched the blonde dress admiring the subtle curves of his body and his broad shoulders. Artemis felt his dick hardening.

"Like what you see?" Alex said with his back to Artemis as he pulled on a pair of tight faded jeans that Jack had bought him.

He had told her he would never wear them but they seemed appropriate for the occasion. He thought with a smile.

"I like it very much" Artemis said softly in Alex's ear as he embraced him from behind.

Alex moaned and Artemis kissed his neck and shoulder. Alex turned and kissed Artemis hungrily as he pushed him onto the bed and landing on top of him. He unbuttoned Artemis's pants and slipped his hand into the brunette's jeans and gently massaging his erection through his boxers. Artemis gasped and moaned as he bit his lip in way that Alex found very sexy.

"Alex" Artemis gasped "Stop… you don't want butler to walk in on us again"

"Too late for that" Butler said, obviously displeased, as he walked away from the door way.

Alex quickly removed his hand from Artemis's jeans and blushed furiously as he stood and helped Artemis up. He put on a tight black t-shirt and a form fitting hoodie as Artemis buttoned his pants and fixed his hair in the mirror. They met Butler by the elevator after Alex had said bye to Jack who was still in bed; she didn't ask any questions. They descended in silence Artemis and Alex holding hands. Butler led them to the car. Alex let out a low whistle of appreciation as he saw the car. He looked at the car and looked at Artemis and repeated the motion as Artemis laughed.

"Just how rich are you?" he asked Artemis who just laughed and opened the back passenger door for him and told him to get in.

They drove in silence Butler in annoyance and the couple in amiable silence. Alex was listening to the efficient roar of the car's engine and enjoying the feel of the expensive car. While Artemis was running through the events of the last hours and enjoying being truly happy which he hadn't felt in a long time even after his father had come home. He snuggled closer to Alex, leaning his head on Alex's shoulder who absentmindedly toyed with a stand of Artemis's hair.


End file.
